Pitch Dark
by shulesaddict77
Summary: She couldn't see anything. She could only hear his footsteps but then he suddenly stopped. Where was he? COMPLETE


**Just a little something I've written for a friend to make up for the fact that I'm currently lying on my terrace enjoying the summer while she has to work. :-)**

* * *

**Pitch Dark**

It was pitch dark. She couldn't see anything. Her heart rate quickened as she heard footsteps behind her but as she turned around she could see nothing. Absolutely nothing. Her heart jumped in her throat and she turned her head frantically, trying to see some glimpse of light, somewhere. But nothing. She could only hear herself breathing and she held her breath, trying to hear what she couldn't see. But apparently he'd stopped because the room was eerily silent. She lifted her arms, taking a step forward, grasping only air. Where was he?

Suddenly she felt a hand at her arm and her heart skipped a beat, a strangled cry escaping her throat as he swirled her around and smashed her hard against the wall, gripping her hands behind her back with one of his, his other hand trailing along her ribcage, brushing the outside of her breast and she sucked in a breath, awaiting his next move. But he only pushed her further into the wall when his free hand suddenly pressed against her upper back.

Frustrated, Brennan huffed out a breath, desire pooling in her stomach as she felt his body shifting behind her. "How can you see anything in here?"

"Excellent night vision." Booth chuckled slightly when she pushed her hips back to come into contact with his erection and she groaned loudly when he took a step back to avoid her.

"Booth, that's not fair. I have work to do upstairs. You've promised me sex."

"And we will have sex."

"I don't have time for playing around."

"Well, you just have to make time. You are at my mercy. Not much of a choice for you here."

They both knew that she could try but he was prepared and it would make it hard for her to get out of his grip and if she was honest, she didn't really want to. They were together for six months now, after they'd finally given in to the unbearable urge after Vincent died. Six months and she still couldn't get enough of him. They were going at it like some horny teenagers. Every day. Maybe it was an attempt to make up for all the time they'd wasted. For all those years they'd pushed each other away. The time he'd told her that they couldn't cross the invisible line, the time she'd pushed him away after he'd wanted to give it a shot, the time he'd said no to her because he'd been in a relationship with Hannah.

The conversation in his car. It had definitely almost been her breaking point as she'd realized that she'd lost him, that she had been too late. And she would have been too late if Hannah hadn't refused to marry him. Only thinking about the fact that she'd really almost lost him made her heart ache and she hated the pleading tone of her voice when she turned her head back to him.

"Booth, please."

Booth immediately stepped closer as he heard the change in her voice. "What is it, Bones?"

"Fuck me. I need you, Booth. Please, just fuck the hell out of me."

He didn't know what happened, but understood that she needed him. He'd asked her to wear a skirt to work today and she'd smiled at him knowingly, understanding immediately why he wanted her to wear one. It made it so much easier for him now.

He released her hands and Brennan tried to turn around but he whispered in her ear. "No. I want to fuck you from behind." He normally didn't use such harsh language with her. Normally he wasn't able to but somehow he felt that she wanted him to be harsh today and he never could deny her anything.

His hoarse words immediately shot to her center, making her wet in an instant. Not being able to see him made it even more intense. His hands trailed along her arms, taking her hands in his. Lifting their joined hands, he pressed hers against the wall, telling her silently to keep them there, as his hands wandered back to her shoulders, down her torso, gripping her waist and pulling her suddenly back so that her ass made contact with his erection.

Brennan pressed her head into the wall, biting her lip as Booth rocked his hips, rubbing his erection along her ass. "Are you already wet for me, Bones?" Booth rasped, one of his hands disappearing under her skirt, his fingers slipping under her panties. "Oh yeah, just how I like it. I love it when you are already ready for me even when I've hardly touched you."

Brennan cried out when he pushed two fingers into her, welcoming it that he apparently understood that she wanted to be taken hard. "Yeah, just like that." Booth's husky voice brushed over her as his fingers began to move in and out, eliciting a deep moan out of her. "Yeah, Bones. Let me hear how much you like it."

Booth's other hand pushed her top up and with one flick of his hand he'd pushed her bra cup down, his fingers closing around her nipple, tucking hard. Brennan's body began to tremble under his skilled fingers and she groaned loudly, rocking her hips in the same rhythm his fingers pushed into her.

"Booth, get in me." Brennan breathed. "Now."

His hands left her body and she heard him opening his belt, quivering in anticipation as the sound of the zipper reached her ear. Seconds later she could feel him against her, he pulled her towards him, pushing her legs apart before he plunged into her with one deep thrust. His hands gripped her hips, his fingers dug into her skin as he kept her steady while he drove into her as deep as he could.

Booth gritted his teeth, clasping desperately for the last restraints of his control as he felt Brennan's walls gripping him tightly, her moans echoing through the room. But the second he started to move he was lost. Not able to hold himself back, he took her hard, fearing that his thrusts could hurt her but he wasn't able to stop. As Brennan's voice drifted back to him, telling him to go faster, deeper, harder, he took in a sharp breath before his instincts took completely over and he gave her exactly what she wanted.

Sitting on the floor, his head against the wall, Booth tried to catch his breath. He could hear Brennan breathing beside him, her breaths still as erratic as his.

"I swear, Bones, one day you're going to be the death of me."

For once Brennan knew that he didn't mean it literally and chuckled slightly. "Yeah, maybe. And you're going to be mine, Booth."

Searching for her hand, he intertwined his fingers with hers, lifting them to his mouth, brushing his lips over her knuckles. "I love you, Bones."

"I love you too, Booth."

After a few minutes of silence, Booth stood up, pulling her up with him. "Let's get out of here. As you pointed out to me earlier we have work to do."

They straightened their clothes, Brennan trailing her fingers over her hair, hoping that it wasn't obvious that they'd just had sex before Booth poked his head out of the door, making sure that no one was out there to see them coming out of the room.

As they reached the forensic platform and were walking towards Brennan's office, Cam suddenly called out to them and they both turned around, waiting for her to catch up. When Cam looked into their faces, she groaned loudly. It was written all over their faces why she couldn't get a hold of them for the last thirty minutes. Adding Brennan's slightly disheveled hair and Booth's smug grin there was no question what they had been doing.

"For God's sake, at least please tell me that I won't have to see it on some security tape." Cam huffed exasperatedly.

"Nope. No security tape." Booth replied, his grin broadened even further as he shared a look with Brennan.

"I guess I have to be grateful for small gifts." Cam sighed. "Apparently no one here cares about the fact that this is a working place."

"We are working here." Brennan said, throwing Booth a reproachful look. "See, I've told you I have work to do."

"Everyone needs a little break from time to time. Even you."

"Go back to work." Cam said sternly, feeling again more like a kindergarten teacher than a forensic pathologist, though a kindergarten teacher never had to worry about inappropriate behavior. Apparently it wasn't a good comparison after all.

Cam followed them with her eyes as they walked towards Brennan's office, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth as Booth said something and Brennan turned her head, her laugh echoing through the lab. Of course they shouldn't be doing what they were doing at the lab but she'd never seen Booth or Brennan so happy. They deserved this happiness. More than anyone. As long as they were doing their jobs and avoid the security cameras she would deliberately look the other way. They wouldn't stop anyway, no matter what she said. They were Booth and Bones. Stubborn as hell but also the best crime solving team Washington had ever seen. Nothing would change that. Absolutely nothing.


End file.
